


Exams and Panic Attacks

by indieravenn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, F/F, Panic Attacks, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indieravenn/pseuds/indieravenn
Summary: It's exam week. And Lydia isn't doing too well. Malia is off somewhere but can sense her tension.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Kudos: 2





	Exams and Panic Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Just had a panic attack about an hour ago :D I failed my english exam lmao. This is kinda what I went through for the good 40 minutes.

"Lydia! The maths test is startingggg! HURRYYYYYYYY!" shouted Malia. 

"Okay Okay! I'm coming. Gimme a sec." Lydia replied back.

Just when Lydia sat down on her bed to do the exam, she felt an overwhelming wave of panic. She hasn't felt anything like this before so she was quite worried. She shook it off as some pre-exam nerves and started the test. As she was a few questions in, her mind started to race. She had forgotten all the answers even though she studied the night before. She didn't know what to do and she couldn't use Google for help. 

Malia had just gone out to get some food for the two of them but starts to feel hot. She can feel Lydia in distress but she wanted to get the food before she went back home. She didn't know Lydia had severe anxiety and exams were one of the many triggers. As Malia exited the shop, there was one thing on her mind. Get to Lydia. And fast.

Lydia had told her teacher she didn't feel too good so she was going to do the exam another day. As soon as she ended the call, Lydia started crying. The tightness in her chest felt so bad, she was almost gasping for air. "I- I need to call- M-Malia. Where is s- she??" Her heart started racing as the panic attack got worse. She found herself lying on the floor trying to catch her breath. It wasn't helping. Malia was a couple minutes away from the house until she suddenly fell to the floor. Lydia's distress was getting worse and worse by the minute and Malia was getting a headache from it. "I'm coming don't worry. I'll be there soon Lydia." She texted Lydia while she was on the floor. 

Lydia was feeling like she was close to passing out because of how fast her heart rate was and how fast she was breathing. "You're gonna be fine Lydia. You're gonna be fine Lydia". Lydia kept repeating that to herself but still, nothing was helping. Malia had to call Stiles to rush over and help Lydia because she was feeling too worried. 

"Stiles. Stiles. STILES. LYDIA NEEDS HELP QUICKLY. HURRY YOUR ASS UP AND GET THERE. PLEASE." 

"Malia? What happened to her? Is she okay? Is she having a panic attack?" 

"I think so. Just please get there. NOW!"

"Okay okayyy. I'll see you in a bit". 

Stiles got her house a bit later and found Lydia behind her bedroom door. Wheezing for breath. Tears streaming down her face. She could barely see straight without feeling dizzy. Stiles looked worried for her. Lydia was looking pale while she was lying on her bedroom floor. 

"Lydia. Lydia can you hear me? It's Stiles. Malia told me you were in trouble. Are you okay?"

"S-Stiles.. You're here? Thank you."

"Can you breathe properly for me?"

"Kind of. I'm okay don't worry."

Malia came running through the front door shouting for Lydia. She eventually found her sitting with Stiles, who succeeded in calming her down. They all hugged each other. Glad that Lydia was alright.

Lydia pulled Malia into a kiss. A kiss to make sure she was okay.


End file.
